


Here Comes the Sun

by tardisjily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Lesbian Character, POV Allison, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjily/pseuds/tardisjily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Allison Argent and Lydia Martin, set up in different times, where light was necessary and family wasn't right. Starting as an ordinary story, it follows the hearts of the two young girls as they share each other's stories, pain and finally - love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my very first fanfiction. I wanted it to be Allydia and since I had the idea for the story as long as I can remember, I thought it would be time to finally post some of it.  
> I may add that English is NOT my first language so I apologize for any kind of mistake.  
> Lots of love and reviews are always welcome!

I saw the sun that night. As I was choking in the darkness of a bed, my hand reached for something warm. For several years I lived in the illusion so it wasn't strange that at first I did not understand. But the light has overcome the darkness, somehow I knew, even if I didn't want to admit.  
Only, it was not the usual bright light because, on the night of the twentieth of March, the Sun showed me everything that I did not know until then.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short summary: yes, I was influenced with The Beatles. A lot, trust me.  
> Hope you'll enjoy and like I said, reviews are always welcome.

The sun came in the shape of a soft strawberry blonde hair.  
But before that, it was dark. The sounds that woke me were nothing more than a noise outside my window. In any other situation I would have been furious and knowing my temper, probably shouting angrily at neighbours. Heaven knows that would not be the first time, nor theirs, nor mine.  
Today was not the day. Vaguely, I could still hear my mother's voice calling me through the tunnel. It sounded like a whisper but I heared her clear as day. She blamed me, as always. Time may have passed but she never stopped shouting, crying, laughing - not since the day I found her dead boy in the bathub.  
Doctors explained everything as a manic depression but the thing is, she wasn’t ill. Not that I knew. She was always my beloved, lovely and beautiful mother. Victoria Argent never seemed sad or stressed, not even once. They said – ’you never found it strange that your mother always seemed perfectly fine?’ It’s been six months since she passed away and until this day, I never understood that question. I used to be so angry at them for asking me something like that, like it was my fault for not noticing it. I kept shaking my head in denial.  
Unfortunately, it remained in me, still, asleep, waiting for a perfect chance to put its hands on my throat. As much as I kept saying I’m okay and not mad, I was furious. In the beginning, the fury was directed towards my mother, but as the months went by, I started to blame myself.  
They were right. I never noticed. And I should. I should have... And with that thought, I stood from the bed and looked through the window. As it was only five in the morning and still very dark, I couldn’t see a thing but the people’s voices haven't stopped. In fact, it seemed like the fight got only worse. Not even bothering to see what’s the problem, I buried my thoughts deep inside of me, knowing they’ll wait until night.  
When a woman's voice called someone named Lydia, I was already on my way out.

-

One of my first childhood memories was my dad. We used to go in the forest almost every day. I remember us spending a whole day exploring the beauties of the nature as we were walking between the trees and playing our little games.  
„Got you!“, he used to shout.  
Mum usually worked till five O’clock so we would always be home by the time of her return. Maybe it was our little secret (or that’s what dad would tell me) but of course mum knew. And she loved seeing her husband and daughter spending times together. Now when I think of it, I bet she was a bit sad knowing her job is not letting her be with us as much as she wanted.  
Weekends were nice. Whenever it was warm, mum and dad would have prepared family picnic for the three of us. Those were the lucky days. I could never forget the way golden light made its way through the leaves, casting its rays on my face, covering me. The view was spectacular in late autumn and somehow, it became our tradition.  
Ever since my mum died, I was afraid of walking inside of forest. I found myself scared of every sound. The birds’ song that used to be my personal way to calm down now became a panic attack trigger. I was scared of the shadows, of the sound that owls make. When I wasn’t dreaming of a tunnel, it was always a forest, except that in my dreams it was a dark, terrible place that wanted to hurt me. And suddenly, my sanctury became my worst nightmare.  
I never talked to my dad about this and it was not just because I didn’t want to place more burden on his shoulders. After my mum’s death, Chris Argent became a different man. His smile, which was my favorite thing on him, faded away. His eyes lost its glow and the voice that used to be the softest sound on the Earth became rough and I could hear the hardness in it whenever he spoke, and he didn’t speak that much. He lived more as a shadow or a ghost, than a human being. A father. I could understand it, I really could. I know how he felt, I know how it hurt, but the problem was he was not the only one who lost her. I lost my mother that day and even tho he was still with me, somehow it felt like a lost a father, too. 

-

I didn’t except things to change on the thirteenth of October and I was more afraid of mum’s death anniversary being close than of the fact it was the morning of Friday the thirteenth. I never believed in superstitions although I didn’t forget to put the necklace my mum gave to me when I was ten – she said it brings luck and God himself knew it was needed. That, I said, was the only thing I could think of when I left the house on seven O'clock and inhaled a cold air. A forecast announced that this October is going to be frosty. The cold never bothered me and in fact, I was relieved. Sunshine belonged to the past - the times that will never return to me ever again.  
Sudden breeze made me fold my arms in order to get warm. And that's when I heard them. Again.  
As I was walking to a bus station, I couldn’t resist the urgue to look over my shoulders to the people who, as I just saw, were leaving the house that was few metres away from my own. From this distance, I could see a tall woman holding a hand on her daughter’s shoulders - or at least I thought so – as she was comforting her. I never saw neither of them before and I could swear they were the ones who made that terrible noise just a few hours ago.  
Resisting a need to lecture them, I decided it was the best for all of us for me to just keep walking. But then I heard it.  
„Lydia, it’s not going to hurt you, isn’t it?“  
„But you can’t know it for sure, don’t you?“  
And that was the moment when Allison Argent couldn't pretend not being Allison. As I turned my head in their direction, few things happened in once.  
First, the girl’s mother looked at me, shaking her hand in disbelief like all she wanted was the comfort of a complete stranger.  
Second, I was aware of my look, the way I glazed at them - longingly, jealous of an unknown girl for having a mother to be there with her when she obviously needed it.  
And third, the anger in a girls’ face when our eyes met. I knew I was not the reason she was mad but her energy still scorched me. I broke the gaze in a matter of a heartbeat and fastened my walk.  
It was only a few meters away when I stopped, hidden from them because of the fence. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I could feel it running all over my body, a well known feel. The fear.  
It was the thirteenth of October when Sun came to my life but back then, I didn’t know that. In fact, the grey clouds never seemed so sinister to me than they were that day. As I held my necklace, trying to fight the need to start running, I knew it.  
I knew everything is going to change.


	3. And Your Bird Can Sing

It was Kira Yukimura with whom it all started. My feelings, to be precise.  
In kindergarten, I was a girl who watched the kids play around and no matter how much the teacher nudged and begged me to join them in a game, I continued to refuse, too ashamed to approach. The thing is, it was not the children who were a problem. It was _her_. At the age of five, I could not understand my feelings and clearly I remember how I tried to avoid her presence as I much as I could. She was one year older than me and to sum up, too cute for words. When I went through memories in a following years (and believe me, I was thinking about her way too much than I should), I remembered her as a tall, dark-haired girl who constantly wore purple and loved to play with dolls (which I literally hated) and had some strange obsession with foxes (who were my biggest fear in that time). Still, I fancied her so much she was my crush for almost ten years.  
Until she started a relationship with Scott McCall, who happened to be my best friend. And that's how the story ended. I couldn't be secretly in love with my friend's girlfriend, not anymore. And although my crush wasn't mutual, thanks to her I found out I am attracted to girls. However, it was only a year ago when I told Scott about my affection. I should have known him better, he was too kind and gentle soul not to accept my secret. His reaction was simple. He laughed. Not to me or to my feelings but, as he said, he was goddamn relieved.  
"Judging by your facial expression, I thought you were about to say you're a killer or something." And that's it. One sentence and we continued to be best buddies just as we were two seconds ago. Stiles Stilinski, my other friend, and Kira, as well, found out in a short period after I came out. Although I was scared to death, Kira's reaction was adorable. She hugged me (not going to lie, my heart skipped a beat) and said it was her privilege to be my very first love.  
It was my privilege to love you. But I never said that.

-

Girl with an angry expression on her face happened to be Lydia Martin. It was her hair I saw first - curly and I'd say ginger but the more I looked at her, the more it seemed that better description would be strawberry blonde. One thing I was right about - her energy was so strong I felt it even before I found out it was her standing there. Stiles looked pretty happy seing a new girl looking around in confusion and before any of us could stop him, he was already on his way to meet her. We didn't have to wait much longer because just as we turned around, our dear Stilinski appeared with a shock in his eyes. "She dumped me!", he said later and even though Scott tried to convince him she couldn't dump him as they were strangers, he was moody till the rest of the day. And for me, as much as I kept telling myself there's nothing special about my new neighbour, I couldn't resist but to look at her, once in a while. On the first sight, she seemed as a cold person. Unwillingly, I was paying attention to her and that's how I know she dennied talking to anyone who approached her. I guess she didn't feel happy being new in a class but something felt odd about that girl. She was beautiful, that's for sure, but strangely unfriendly. For the rest of the day, she kept her eyes glued to a book she was holding, probably focused on a lessons. That, or just trying to avoid any kind of conversation. When the last bell rang, she was already out and before I reached the hall, Lydia was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for keeping it short, it's only a beginning and I promise the next chapters are going to be much longer than these two were. If Lydia seemed a bit out of the character to you, just remember there's more to find out and I'm very excited to reveal everything.   
> Once again, sorry for my English but I still hope you enjoy as much as I do.  
> Till the next time!


End file.
